Andromeda Skye
by endersgirl104
Summary: Andromeda is not human, in fact, she was born in a lab. When she first meets the Doctor, they think its chance, but why do all of their adventures seem to lead back to Andromeda and her mysterious origins? Is everything a coincidence, or is it all part of a huge interplanetary conspiracy? Doctor(10) and Martha in this story, R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a sterile white laboratory, in a secret bunker located miles beneath the surface of the earth, a man in a lab coat bustled around, trying to look purposeful. He was nondescript, with plain features, an average stature, and slightly messy brown hair.

He flipped a switch on a control panel, checked a reading on a glowing screen. He glanced at the clock and frowned slightly; his lunch break was still hours away.

While he understood that his work was important (it must be, they had paid him so much money to complete it), the man was growing tired of the everyday routine. He had long since completed his project, and all he was doing now was maintaining it.

He checked the readings of the various monitors scattered throughout the room then, satisfied that there would be no malfunctions, he pulled out a magazine and began reading.

Later, as he sat in the cafeteria alone, eating his lunch, he contemplated his life, and thought about where he might be if he hadn't agreed to work on this project. _I would have been happier _he thought _much poorer, but happier. I would still be struggling to balance the costs of my work with the day to day necessities of normal life. I'm better off, _he decided _I may be friendless, but at least I have my work, the closest thing to a child that I will ever have._

"Dr. Jones!" A commanding voice called out over the sounds of the cafeteria, causing the man to jump. "It's time. We're proceeding to the next phase of the project. Come with me, quickly, the sooner we start the better." The man, Dr. Jones, sprang to his feet and hurried towards the speaker, a new light shining in his eyes. _The waiting was over;_ t_hey were finally activating his project._

Dr. Jones stepped into his laboratory to find it occupied by 3 men, all wearing dark suits and looking businesslike. Two of the men stood slightly back from the other man, who was evidently the boss. He was on the short side, balding but with his black hair pushed into a fairly convincing comb over. His face was cruel, and the oily smile he flashed Dr. Jones did little to make him appear friendlier.

"Ah, Dr. Jones, I presume." The short man said, extending his hand out for the doctor to shake. "I am Herman Webster, the man who has been funding your project for the past few years, you can call me Mr. Webster. Now, I was told that the project is complete? Are you prepared to move to phase two?"

"Yes, sir, I just need a moment. Your visit was rather unexpected, after all…" Dr. Jones trailed off, his face displaying his nervousness as well as his excitement.

"Indeed, I shall stand out of your way while you prepare." Mr. Webster walked to one side of the room, and his silent companions followed to stand next to him.

Dr. Jones moved about the laboratory, and this time his purposefulness was not fake. Finally, he turned to the three men observing his every move, and nodded once.

All four pairs of eyes turned to the center of the room, where Dr. Jones's project lay on a sterile steel gurney.

It was a girl, pale but beautiful, her long slim frame covered by what appeared to be a simple hospital gown. Dr. Jones suppressed a shudder when he saw Mr. Webster's greedy little eyes travelling possessively over every inch of his beloved project. The girl had long legs, a slim but athletic frame, and delicate features. Her eyes were closed, long dark lashes brushing the perfect skin of her face. She had a small, slightly upturned nose and her lips were full, but not too full. Long brown hair flowed in perfect curls on either side or her face, shining and healthy. Dr. Jones couldn't help but glow with pride; she was a masterpiece.

"Are you ready?" He asked Mr. Webster. The shorter man gave his consent with an impatient wave of his hand.

Dr. Jones rested his hand on a large red lever and he hesitated for a moment, reveling in the anticipation he saw on the other men's faces; an emotion he knew was reflected on his own face. Then, he pulled the lever.

The girl on the gurney jerked as power rushed into her body. Slowly, she wiggled each part of her body, from her toes to the top of her head.

"She is running through diagnostics." Dr. Jones explained. "She is making sure that every muscle, every bone, every part of her is in working order."

The girl continued to twitch and wriggle, until she finally lay still. The men watched in anticipation and growing excitement, had this project been worth the millions of dollars that had been put into it?

As if in answer to their unspoken thoughts, the girl's eyes suddenly flew open, revealing bright blue irises. She blinked a few times, then stared vacantly at the clean white ceiling above her.

Dr. Jones rushed to her side and smiled gently down at her, tears of love and pride welling in his eyes. He took her hand carefully, and guided her into a sitting position with her legs dangling over the side of the gurney. His smile grew wider when she looked into his eyes and smiled innocently back at him.

The moment was broken when Mr. Webster pulled the girls hand roughly from Dr. Jones grip. The girl gasped, and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Is she an idiot? She is no use to me if she is not intelligent." Mr. Webster said angrily. "I didn't spend all that money for a vapid supermodel."

"No, sir, Mr. Webster, sir." Dr. Jones stammered. "You asked for a weapon, and I have made you one. She just needs to process and integrate all of the data that I downloaded into her head. As soon as she is done processing, she will be the most effective weapon this world has ever seen. But, please, could you be gentle with her? She is still new, and I don't know how she will react to that sort of rough treatment."

"Hmph. You were supposed to make her indestructible; she can handle a little jostling. In fact, I'm going to test her durability right now." He pulled his hand back, then moved to slap her across the face. Moving so fast her hand was a blur, the girl caught his hand just before it touched her face.

The man grimaced with pain at her strong grip, then laughed. "Yes, I think she will do perfectly. Dr. Jones, you will be paid to oversee the manufacturing of more, many more. I want all types too. Ordinary looking people, beautiful people, men, women, children. I want an army, and I want them to be able to blend in anywhere. And right now, what I really want is to take this one with me."

Dr. Jones, who had been nodding his agreement to everything the man said, suddenly looked stricken. "You-you're going to take her with you?" he squeaked out. The hole in his heart had been filled by this beautiful girl that he had created, even if he had only known her for a moment, and the thought of her being taken away by this horrid man made him feel like he was losing his only child.

The girl looked just as horrified by the sudden change in events, and she turned to Dr. Jones with pleading eyes, imploring him to do something, _anything _to save her.

But she was disappointed. Dr. Jones did nothing as she was strapped down to the gurney and wheeled down the hallway towards a future that she did not want to think about.

Not until they were about to roll the gurney into the elevator that would bring them to the surface did Dr. Jones find the courage to protest.

"Please, you don't need her, you will soon have may more, so many more. I can make you another girl, one even more beautiful than this one. Please!" He cried desperately. "Don't take this one." But Mr. Webster only sneered, and gave Dr. Jones a look of pure contempt as the elevator doors slid closed in his face.

The man stared forlornly at the closed doors for a long moment, then turned and walked sadly back to his laboratory to make preparations for the mass productions Mr. Webster wanted.

Miles above him, in the lobby of the decrepit bail bond store that served as a front for hidden bunker, the elevator dinged. The doors opened, and a girl with long brown hair flew out, made a dash for the front doors, and ran down the street outside the building.

Inside the building, the elevator doors closed, and the lobby became silent except for the light snore emanating from a woman sleeping behind the counter where bonds were supposedly bought.

The elevator descended back into the depths of the hidden bunker, carrying an unconscious Mr. Webster and his two companions down into the depths of the earth.

_Ok, so there's no sign of the Doctor yet, but don't worry, he'll turn up! Please review, I'm happy to get any feedback you might want to offer. Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me _


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: any mention of "the girl" refers to the brown haired girl that escaped from the lab. She doesn't have a name yet in the story, so I just call her "the girl" sorry if it's a little confusing._

The girl ran through the streets, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately, all she was wearing was the flimsy hospital gown , so blending in wasn't really an option.

A man with a kind expression on his face hurried to catch up with her.  
"Are you alright dear? I can give you some money to get you back to the hospital." She turned to him, her vacant eyes showing only a small hint of intelligence.

"No," she whispered, then louder "No, I am all right." The man looked doubtful, but stopped badgering her. He dropped back and walked behind her, following her just in case she ended up needing assistance.

Soon enough, she made to step out into the middle of oncoming traffic. The kind man ran forward and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking right into a passing car.

"What are you doing?" He cried. "Don't you know you shouldn't walk into the middle of the road when there are cars passing?"

"I am still processing" she replied "my sense of caution is still not running properly." He looked at her strangely, and then hailed a passing cab.

"Whether you came from the hospital or not, I think it's about time that I take you there before you hurt yourself. Royal Hope Hospital please." He told the driver as they slid into the taxi.

She did not protest; perhaps the hospital would be a good place to rest and hide while she finished calibrating.

They arrived at the hospital and walked into the emergency room. As the kind man went to talk to the nurse behind the desk, the girl looked around the room at the other people waiting to be helped. There were all sorts of people, with all sorts of injuries and ailments, but one man made her do a double take. Her ultra-sensitive ears had picked up the sound of two heartbeats pounding inside the man's chest.

The man, tall and wearing a fitted blue suit and tattered red converse, looked up to see her staring at him with curiosity. He stared right back at her, trying to figure out both why she was staring at him and why she seemed… off to him. There was something strange about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was just throwing him off that she was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, and that she looked perfectly comfortable wearing so little clothing.

The girl was confused, she was still calibrating, but it seemed to her that humans only had one heart, thus one heartbeat. But the tall stranger had two heartbeats; did that mean he had two hearts? As the kind man led her to a nurse standing in the doorway, she resolved to investigate further once she was ready to leave the hospital.

They gave her a new hospital gown, and a wristband that proclaimed her as Jane Doe, then led her to an examination room.

"What is your name?" A nurse asked the girl, her pen hovering over a clipboard.

"I do not know." The girl replied simply, not looking at all distressed by this fact. The nurse jotted something down, and then moved on to the next question.

"What do you know about yourself, where were you born? Where do you live? How old are you?"

"I was born in this city, I currently have no home, and I am approximately 2 hours old." The nurse looked concerned, and quickly finished filling out the form attached to the clipboard.

"All right, dear, I'm going to take you to a bed, and we will try to contact your family to let them know where you are. Is that all right?" The girl nodded her assent, and followed the nurse to a bed in the psychiatric ward.

She was not worried about being discovered as something that was most definitely not human. She had been designed to fool just about any system into believing she was a regular human being. The metal bones, circuits, and her power source were all hidden beneath a layer of artificial skin that could simulate a human's physiology perfectly. If they drew some blood and tested it, the results would show that healthy, type O Negative blood was running through her veins.

She lay quietly in the bed, and entered a half- asleep state that allowed her to process faster while still being aware of her surroundings.

She stayed this way for a while, and did not stir when people began rushing through the room, running to look out the window. But when terrified screams pierced the air, she was immediately awake.

Her processing was just about complete, and she was confident that she could get out of bed and investigate without putting herself in danger. She walked over to the window where a group of shocked doctors and patients were gathered.

Looking out the window, she felt a burst of shock and fear; she was gazing out onto the surface of the moon! Getting her emotions under control, she looked around for someone that could help her, someone that was not hysterical or curled up in the fetal position. Finding no one, she decided to walk through the hospital and search. There had to be at least one other person who could help her think through the problem logically and rationally; she needed to find a way to get the hospital back to Earth.

She hurried though the halls, glancing into each room before moving on, finding no one lucid enough to form any sort of plan. As she sped around one corner, she ran right into a tall leather-clad man wearing a black motorcycle helmet. He continued on as if he hadn't noticed her, and she took a few steps after him, confused. This was the second time today that she had encountered a being that couldn't possibly be human. While the other man had had two heartbeats, this one had none, suggesting that he was non- human as well. She was about to follow him when the hospital, which had been ringing with screams, suddenly fell into a shocked silence.

She rushed to the window and, looking out, had to get control of her emotions once again. There were now three conical spaceships parked on the surface of the moon, and soldier-like creatures were marching out of them in rows. And they were marching straight for the hospital's front doors!

She made her way to the lobby as quickly as she could, and arrived just in time to see one of the aliens take off its helmet to reveal…a rhinoceros. She could only assume that all of the helmeted creatures arranged around the room had similar physiques.

"Bo! Sco! Fo! Do! No!" the rhinoceros creature growled in a gravelly voice. "Kro! Blo! Co! Sho! Ro!" As the girl scanned her language database unsuccessfully for this strange language, the other creatures raised their guns, much to the chagrin to the humans gathered in the room.

A young doctor walked up to the lead rhinoceros creature(the girl was inclined to believe it was an alien) and said cautiously "Um, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace."

Suddenly, the lead alien turned to the man, who stepped back in fear, and pushed him up against a nearby wall.

"P-p-please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help." The doctor said into a red device that the alien was holding up to his mouth. "I-I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. P-please don't hurt me." The alien took the device and stuck it into a red hole on his armor.

"Language assimilated." The alien said in the same gravelly voice, "Designation- Earth English. You will be catalogued." He took a different red device, this one conical in shape, and shone a blue light onto the doctor's forehead. "Category-Human." He said, then took the other end of the conical device and drew a black x on the back of the doctor's hand with what appeared to be black marker.

"Catalogue all suspects." The lead alien commanded, and all of the other armored aliens started to shine blue lights into people's foreheads and marking their hands with a black x.

The girl was not sure if the sophisticated technology that kept the hospital sensors from revealing her as non- human would work on alien technology, and she really didn't want to find out. These creatures were leaving all the humans alone, so she could only assume that they were looking for an alien that was hiding in the hospital.

She decided to go find a computer and search through the files for a patient that might be the alien these rhino creatures were looking for. She ran through the halls, going back to one of the rooms she had looked in before, remembering that she had seem a computer inside.

Her hands flew over the keys; one of the skills that her creator, Dr. Jones, had downloaded into her brain chips was the ability to hack computer systems. But what she found was… nothing. It seemed that all of the hospital files had been wiped clean.

Suddenly, a man burst into the room, stopping short when he saw her already sitting in front of the computer. It was the same man from before, the tall one in the blue suit.

"Who _are _you?" she asked, hearing his two heartbeats beating quickly in his chest. "Are you an alien as well?"

The man looked baffled. "I'm the Doctor, and yes, I'm an alien, Time Lord to be exact. But, who are you and how can you possibly know I'm an alien?" He ran his hand through his already messy brown hair, causing it to stick up in all directions.

"I can hear your hearts beating." The girl said simply, "I figured anyone with two hearts must be alien." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else, but a pretty girl with black hair and dark skin burst into the room.

"They've reached the third floor." She stopped talking when she spotted the girl sitting at the computer. "Who's this, then?"

"I'm not really sure." The Doctor replied. "Whoever you are, meet Martha Jones!" he cried, gesturing to the dark haired girl. He looked at the computer screen over the girl's shoulder, "It seems you had the same idea as me. Hmm… let me try." The girl obligingly moved out of the way.

"I hacked into the computer files, but they all seem to be blank." The girl informed him.

"We'll see about that!" The Doctor cried, grinning, and took out a strange silver device. He pointed it at the computer screen and a blue light on the end glowed while a strange pulsing sound filled the air.

"What's that thing?" Martha asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said, absorbed in what he was doing on the computer.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly." He turned to her, surprised.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver and its…sonic, look." He held the device up to her, before turning back to the computer screen.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha joked.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst- cheeky woman." Suddenly, he whacked the computer with his hand. "What's wrong with this computer? The Judoon must have locked it down."

"I told you the files were inaccessible." The girl reminded him, and he jumped, surprised. He had forgotten that she was standing there. "Now, what are the Judoon? Those rhino creatures from downstairs?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "They are sort of like intergalactic police officers. Judoon platoon upon the moon. They brought the hospital up to the moon because it is neutral territory, thus making it within their jurisdiction."

" 'Cause I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly I wasn't." he burst out suddenly, making the two girls jump. "But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lighting-that's plasma coils. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were just the Judoon up above."

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked.

"I'm assuming that they are searching for some kind of alien fugitive, am I right?" The girl asked the Doctor.

"Yes, something that looks human, but isn't." He relpied.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, _they couldn't be looking for her, could they?_

"Like you, apparently." Martha was saying, referring to the Doctor.

"Like me, but not me." The Doctor told her.

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Ah, might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you leave the Judoon to find it?" The girl asked.

'If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor said seriously.

"All of us?" Martha asked incredulously

"Oh, yes. But if I can find this thing first-oh!" he yelled, "Do you see, they're thick! Judoon are thick, they are so completely thick! They really have wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The girl looked slightly smug, _hadn't she told him that the files had been wiped?_

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup." He picked the computer monitor up and started examining it from every angle.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know. Would you like to come with me?" Martha asked the girl. She nodded, and they jogged down the hall towards Mr. Stoker's office.

Walking into his office, the two girls stopped short; Mr stoker lay behind the desk, and there were two leather clad, motorcycle helmet wearing men standing guard above his body. A slurping sound came from behind the desk, but it stopped when the two girls walked into the room. An old woman stood up, a bloody drinking straw sticking out of her mouth. Martha and the girl turned and ran out of the room.

"Kill them!" The old lady ordered.

_OK, so she's met the Doctor and Martha! I just wanted to let you know that im not going to just have stories taken straight from the actual Doctor Who TV show, I just wanted our heroine to meet the Doctor and Martha, and this seemed to be a good way to do it! Original adventures to come! Thanks all, don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: "the girl" still refers to the main character. Probably not for long though! _

The two girls ran out of the room, and Martha ran right into the Doctor's gangly frame.

"I restored the backup!" He told them. Martha looked up into his face, terrified, while the girl remained calm as ever, at least on the outside. Inside, she was just as scared as Martha.

"I found her!" Martha said breathlessly.

"You did what?" But Martha had no time to explain to him what she meant, because two leather clad men came bursting in through the doors the two girls had come through. "Run!" The doctor cried, grabbing Martha's hand.

"I'll lead the other one off!" The girl told them, and without waiting for an answer, she ran down an adjacent hallway with one of the men on her heels.

She ran quickly, but not too quickly; she knew that if she used her full speed she could easily outrun the guy in his clunky leather outfit. She thought fast, how could she stop this guy? She didn't want to kill him, even if he was an alien as she suspected (she could hear no heartbeat coming from his chest, or sounds of breathing or anything), she wouldn't feel right murdering him. Not for the first time that day, she wished she had more information on aliens; the only knowledge that had been downloaded into her head was about regular Earth things.

She ran into an empty hospital room and decided to turn and fight, it was her best chance. She dropped into a defensive position, her body knowing what to do without her having to think. The alien barreled towards her, and she stepped deftly out of his way, sticking her foot out and tripping him as he rushed past her. He flew forward, hitting the wall with enough force to dent it a little.

She thought that might be enough to at least daze him, but he stood up as if he hadn't felt pain at all. She sighed; _of course it wouldn't be that easy. _This time, he didn't rush at her, but walked up to her cautiously, mirroring her defensive stance. She threw a punch at his gut, and it landed squarely- but had no effect!

She looked around the room and grinned, all she needed was to get him into one of the beds! She started to walk around him, forcing him to rotate as well, until he was positioned right in front of one of the beds. Then, she shoved him as hard as she could. Unprepared, he lost his balance, wheeling his arms in the air, before falling backwards onto the bed.

Lightning fast, she strapped his arms and legs into the Velcro restraints that were attached to the bed; she must have inadvertently led him into a room for patients that might be dangerous to themselves or others. She looked down at him; he was struggling against the bonds to no avail.

Just in case, she grabbed a metal stand that usually had IV fluid hanging from it. Using her amazing strength, she bent the metal around the alien's chest and secured it to the bed on either side of him. She was not strong enough to bend every type of metal, but the IV stand was not very thick, and it wasn't made of the most durable metal.

She went off in search of the Doctor and Martha, hoping that they had managed to deal with their alien pursuer unharmed. Soon enough, she saw them running around a corner, beams of red light shooting after them.

"Run!" the Doctor cried when he spotted her, and together they ran down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, three of the Judoon in hot pursuit behind them. They ran through a door, the Doctor taking a moment to lock it as they went. "They've done this floor, come on. The Judoon are logical, and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already."

"Did you two get rid of your leather clad follower?" The girl asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, the Doctor zapped it with an X-ray, disintegrating it." Martha replied.

"You killed it? I didn't realize you two were the killing type."

"It wasn't really alive; it was literally just a big slab of leather."

"Oh, all right then." She still wasn't sure she approved of them killing the "slab," but there was no time for moral discussions at the moment. "Did you guys find anything else out about the alien fugitive?"

"Yes, it's called a Plasmavore, and when it drank Mr. Stoker's blood, it basically shape-shifted into a human. It can fool the Judoon's sensors! We were just going to find her when a Judoon scanned the Doctor, did you know he's an alien?"

"Yes, actually, I did. He told me right before you first met me."

"He kept telling me, but I just didn't believe him!" Suddenly, Martha stopped; she had seen one of her friends who was also training to be a doctor. Her friend was putting an oxygen mask up to a drooping patient's mouth. "How much oxygen is left?"

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Her friend replied, looking grave.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asked Martha and the girl.

"Running on adrenaline." Martha replied with a grin. The girl nodded her assent, although she wasn't actually running on anything close to adrenaline.

"Welcome to my world."

"What about the Judoon?" The girl asked.

"Ah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down." The doctor replied. "Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

The two girls led him there, and they walked cautiously into the room together. The Plasmavore wasn't there, but Mr. Stoker's body was.

"Drained him dry," the Doctor said as he checked the body, "Every last drop. I was right- she's a Plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked.

"Hiding, on the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janiero. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." He started towards the door and the Martha followed him. The girl stayed back for a moment, and gently closed the dead man's eyes.

She ran out to find the Doctor and Martha heading towards the MRI room, and she hurried to catch up with them. But before they could go into the room, three Judoon walked into the hallway, causing the people scattered around to renew their screaming. The Doctor turned to the girls, his face panicked.

"Stay here, I need time. You need to hold them up." They stared at him, aghast.

"How do I do that?" Martha cried.

"Just- forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly nothing." Then the Doctor grabbed Martha's face and gave her a big kiss. When he pulled away, she had a happy, dazed expression on her face. She turned to the girl, who looked amused.

"That was nothing? Please, tell me that actually looked like nothing, because it didn't feel like nothing." Martha asked the taller girl, still breathless.

"Men." The girl rolled her eyes. "I haven't been alive for very long, but from what I know and what I have observed about men, they are all idiots, even the extraterrestrial ones." Martha chuckled a little at that, but stopped when she saw some Judoon marching purposefully toward her. One Judoon marched up to Martha, and another went up to the girl.

The Judoon who scanned the girl looked confused, _could she really be what his scanner said she was? _He scanned her again and got the same reading, then got the attention of the Judoon who had scanned Martha, saving her from being shot with the Judoon's laser gun. They conferred in private, but their orders were clear; this girl was part of the Great Plan, and they would be in huge trouble if they harmed her. Deciding to simply capture her, they turned to find both girls already gone- they had used the Judoon's distraction to escape.

The two girls ran into the MRI room to find more Judoon gathered around the prone body of the Doctor.

"Confirmation-deceased." One of them growled. The girl stared in horror at the lifeless body of the Doctor, then up to the smug face of the Plasmavore, who was disguised as an old lady. Something clicked in her brain and she pushed up through the Judoon to where Martha was pleading, trying to convince them that the old woman was the alien fugitive they were looking for, not the Doctor.

The girl grabbed a scanner out of a Judoon's hand, and pointed it at the old woman. If she had drunk the Doctor's blood, then she had assimilated an alien's DNA, isn't that what the Martha had said Plasmavores did? Sure enough, the device made a strange squeaking noise, and the leader Judoon said "Nonhuman."

"What?" The Plasmavore cried in confusion.

"Confirm analysis." The lead Judoon commanded, and all the other Judoon in the room pointed their scanners at the old woman.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely! I'm human, I'm human as they come!"

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said accusingly.

"Confirm-Plasmavore." The lead Judoon said. "Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine."

"Well, she deserved it." The plasmavore hissed contemptuously. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Then you confess?"

"Confess? Im proud of it!"

"Verdict- guilty. Sentence- execution." The Plasmavore connected two wires, and suddenly a sign blinked on and off, reading: Magnetic Overload.

"Enjoy your victory Judoon. Because you're gonna burn with me! Burn in He-" The Plasmavore screamed as the Judoon's laser guns shot red lasers into her body, disintegrating her.

"Case closed." The lead Judoon said. The girl and Martha had rushed over to the Doctor's body, but now they stared in horror at the MRI machine that was located on one side of the room. It had electricity flickering over it- something that it was not normally supposed to do. The lead Judoon walked over to the crackling machine and scanned it. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well do something! Stop it!" Martha screamed.

"Our Jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate. All units withdraw." The lead Judoon said into a device that broadcasted his voice throughout the hospital. The Judoon began to march out of the hospital and back to their ships.

Martha rushed after them, gasping for air- the air supply was almost gone. "You can't go! That things going to explode and it's your fault!" She ran back into the MRI room to find the girl staring sadly at the Doctor.

"I can't do anything, Martha. I don't breathe, so I can't perform CPR. I'm sorry." Martha looked at her in confusion, _what did she mean "I don't breathe"? _She decided to ask her about it later, and rushed to the Doctor's side.

"That's all right, I know CPR."

"But Martha, you barely have enough air for yourself!" But it was no use; Martha had already started breathing air into the Doctor's lungs. "Don't forget he has two hearts!" she reminded Martha, who nodded and made sure to press on both sides of his chest to get both hearts working again. Finally, using the last bit of oxygen that she could get from the air, Martha breathed into the Doctors mouth one last time and fell to the floor. The Doctor took a huge breath, and sat up.

"The scanner," the girl told him urgently, "She did something."

"The red cable." He gasped. "Unplug it!" She rushed over to the cable, and pulled it until it disconnected. The electricity immediately stopped crackling, and the Doctor grinned weakly.

He directed her to pick up Martha, and together they walked to a nearby room that had windows.

"Come on." The Doctor muttered. "Reverse it." Rain began pouring down outside the window.

"Look Martha, it's raining" the girl said to the unconscious Martha. "It's raining on the moon." In a bright flash of white light, the hospital was transported back to Earth. "How is that possible, Doctor?"

"H2O scoop, it's how they put us on the moon in the first place." He replied, grinning broadly at her, and she grinned right back.

Later, when Martha was sitting in an ambulance, being taken care of by a medic, the Doctor walked with the girl over to a blue police public call box.

"How could you still breathe?" He asked her. "Who are you?"

"I…I am what humans call an android." She replied. "I was "born" only a few hours before the hospital was transported, in a laboratory deep within the earth. I ran away, and came to the hospital because I thought I would be safe there. Other than that, I don't really know who I am. I don't even have a name." He smiled kindly at her.

"Well, would you care for some real clothing at least?" He asked teasingly. She looked down at the hospital gown that she was still wearing and nodded gratefully. "Right this way" he opened the police box's doors, and gestured that she should step inside. He followed after her, smiling at the awed look on her face.

"This would be your spaceship, then?" She asked. "How does it work?" He shook his head at her levelheaded questions.

"Yes, it's my spaceship. The inside exists in a different dimension. The wardrobe is right this way."

After she was dressed, in a pair of jeans and a simple green t-shirt, he looked at her, considering. "Would you like to travel with me? You see, this isn't just any only spaceship, no sir. It is a T.A.R.D.I.S., and it travels in time as well as space. I could take you anywhere, any_when_, and maybe you will find a name along the way."

She smiled at him and said, "Sure, but with one condition." He looked at her questioningly. "We need to take Martha with us as well."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." He said, and started dashing around the room, pulling switches and pressing buttons. Then, with a raspy engine sound, _Vworp, Vworp, Vworp, _they were off.

_First adventure complete! Next up will be some original adventures, and I hope I can think of good ones __ Thanks for reading, please review! I'd love any constructive criticism you'd like to give me! _

[Type text]


	4. Chapter 3

Dr. Jones sighed despondently, running his fingers over the gleaming steel gurney. He missed her, missed his beautiful creation, as if she had been his own daughter. She was probably the closest thing he would ever have to a child, because at this rate he would never fall in love and have children. He would be forever stuck in this laboratory, mass producing an android army for his powerful, wealthy boss.

As he thought sat thinking, someone knocked on the door to his lab.

"Yes?" He called.

"It's Steve; I have a delivery for you." The man on the other side of the door said.

"Come in." Steve, a tall man with black hair and a slight potbelly, walked into the room carrying a cardboard package.

"The bosses want me to tell you to add these into your androids when you start producing them." He opened the box and pulled out a small chip. "They said it is meant to go in with the rest of the brain chips in each android's head."

"What do they do?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I don't know, Doc. I'm sorry. All I know is that you need to put these into your androids. I'm thinking that you don't want to find out what happens if you _don't_ add them in."

Dr. Jones sighed, this would mean rearranging and redesigning part of the androids, but he could do it. "I just wish they would've told me about this from the beginning."

"Maybe they didn't know." Steve suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Webster had asked me to come see him at 1:00, and I decided to get there early, just in case. You know how he gets when you're late to a meeting. Anyways, I went up to his office, and I was about to knock when I heard voices inside. Naturally, I decided to eavesdrop."

"Naturally." Dr. Jones said, trying to look stern but failing.

"He was on the phone with someone, I'm not sure who, but he was asking what the chips were for. I'm pretty sure whoever it was threatened him, not sure with what, because he freaked out a little and promised to put the chips into the androids. The guy who was on the phone must have been his boss."

"Hmm. I always thought that Mr. Webster was the highest authority, even before I actually knew who he was." Dr. Jones said thoughtfully. "I guess he's not as powerful as he makes himself seem. Now, you can tell him that I will design the chips into the android, and then we can start mass production." Steve nodded and left, leaving Dr. Jones alone with his thoughts once more.

The Doctor found her in the TARDIS's library, reading about the Judoon. She did not notice him at first, and just continued to read. He looked at her, wondering how she fit in; he knew that Earth was not supposed to have perfected this kind of technology for many years. So how did she exist?

"Hallo!" he said smilingly, and she jumped.

"Doctor, you can't just sneak up on me like that" she said reproachfully. Seeing his lopsided grin, she couldn't help but forgive him at once, and she smiled back at him.

"I wanted to show you something." He said. "Come on, let's go." He led her through the control room and to the front doors of the TARDIS. He threw them open, and her face lit up.

"Wow, it's so beautiful."

"It's the Andromeda galaxy, always one of my favorites. It is named after Andromeda, a mythological Princess who, legend has it, was saved from being eaten by sea monsters by Perseus, her future husband. It kind of reminded me of you."

"Why, because you rescued me or something? Does that mean you are my future husband?" She teased him.

"Oh, no," he said, blushing, "I'm sure you could have rescued yourself just fine. I just thought, since Andromeda means "ruler of men," and you definitely strike me as someone who could be a ruler of men, and a good one, that it ould be a fitting name for you."

"Andromeda." She tested out the name, liking how it rolled off her tongue. "I like it. How about, Andromeda Skye?" He beamed at her.

"So, Andromeda Skye, are you ready for adventure?"

"I've been ready for it my whole life, and as I haven't been alive for very long, that's saying something."

_Hmmm, even more mystery surrounding Dr. Jones and Andromeda's origins. Andromeda has a name now, sorry if the way she got it is a little cheesy, but at least she's not just "the girl" anymore! Hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks so much for reading, big shout out to everyone who ahs followed or favorited this story, it means alot to me!_


	5. Chapter 4

"So!" The doctor cried, standing with his hands deep in his pockets. "Where should we go? Your options are: anywhere in space and time. Any ideas?"

Martha looked at Andromeda with a questioning expression. "Anywhere in space and time" didn't exactly limit their options. "Do you have any ideas? I noticed that you were in the library all night while I was sleeping, did you read about anywhere interesting?"

"No, I was mostly reading about the Judoon and a few other aliens that the Doctor said visited the earth at one time or another. But I do know that I want to go to some distant exotic planet, maybe somewhere that is completely different from Earth?"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor thought for a moment, and then his face lit up. "I have the perfect place! One of the most beautiful planets you will ever see, and it doesn't look anything like Earth."

He started to race around the controls, and after a minute of watching his frenzied actions, Andromeda walked over to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help? That doesn't exactly look like a one person job." He glanced at her for a moment, then went back to work.

"Thanks, but I can drive just fine on my own." He replied. Andromeda and Martha exchanged a look; from their experiences with the Doctors driving, "fine" was an overstatement. As if reading their minds, the TARDIS jerked and shuddered, throwing the two girls to the floor. Martha looked at the Doctor with one eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm an excellent driver!"

The girls giggled as the TARDIS settled, the last _vworp_ fading into silence.

"So, where are we Doctor?" Andromeda asked, still smiling mischievously.

"The lovely planet of Krustallos, where everything is made of organic crystal! Be warned, though, the people of this planet have never seen another species before; they believe they are alone in the universe. They won't make first contact for many years, so please, let's observe and not interact today. For once, I'm gonna take someone on a trip where trouble _doesn't_ crop up." With that, he opened the TARDIS doors.

The two girls found themselves looking out into a gorgeous forest, filled with tall trees, low hanging vines, and various types of undergrowth. But what made it so beautiful was that it looked like it was all made of a crystalline substance, much like the precious stones of Earth.

In awe, the two girls stepped out of the TARDIS, and walked over to one of the trees. It's trunk was clear, but tinted brown, and the girls could see faint but visible lines making circles inside the tree- the rings that could tell them how old the tree was. On this tree, the leaves were all green, but there were leaves of all colors in the trees surrounding them. Red, pink, blue, purple, any color imaginable. The leaves were much like the trunk, clear but with a colored tint. The girls could see delicate veins running through the leaves, and the vines were similar.

The sun shone through the lightly tinkling plants, causing a rainbow of light to be splayed over the forest floor.

"This is honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Martha said in awe. Andromeda nodded in agreement, her eyes wide. The Doctor watched them with amusement and fondness, he had always liked watching his companions reactions to new planets, especially when their reactions were good.

"So, do you want to go see the people who live here? They are quite beautiful as well, as they are made of the same type of organic crystal. Instead of being carbon- based like humans, they Krustallians are crystal- based! It's called organocrystal, and it is quite fascinating. Your see, Crystals are solid material's whose atoms are arranged in an-"

"Doctor, that's all very interesting, but can we go? " Martha asked, interrupting his lecture.

"All right."' He replied, starting forward. "No one ever wants to hear the interesting scientific explanations, just the simple ones." He muttered.

"I was interested." Andromeda whispered to him. "Although I already have the definition of crystal in my brain chips, I was interested in finding out how organisms that are crystal- based could be sentient?" He cheered right up, and went into a long, complicated explanation as they walked.

Finally, he led them to a clearing in the trees, then motioned for them to be quiet and stay hidden. They peered out around the trees, looking onto what looked like a primitive village made of more crystal. The Krustallians were similar to humans in some respects, but very different in others.

They were made entirely of opaque gem-like material, each a different color. They also had arms, legs, and heads that looked quite human. In contrast to humans, though, they did not seem to have a discernible gender. Their bodies were perfectly smooth, with nothing to indicate whether they were male or female. Their body shapes were similar to dolls human children would play with on Earth.

The only parts of their body that weren't perfectly smooth were their faces, which looked like eyes, a nose, and a mouth had been carved into the shiny organocrystal.

The trio stared out over the village, watching as the villagers went about their daily routine.

"It's so… pristine." Andromeda commented. "They seem so innocent and untroubled."

The Doctors face grew more serious and he turned away from the village to look at Andromeda. "Sadly, a stray spaceship crashes into this planet in a few centuries, and the aliens aboard turn the planet into a tourist attraction."

"Doctor." Martha said too quietly for him to hear. Still absorbed in his thoughts, he continued to talk to Andromeda.

"It's sad, really. The Krustallians are such a tolerant, peaceful people that they make no effort to stop the commercialization of their home."

"Doctor." Martha said, a little louder.

"Shh, Martha, I'm in the middle of-"

"Doctor, you really might want to look at this." Martha said urgently, looking worried. "It's just- I thought you said that the Krustallians had never met any other species."

"Yes, that's what I was just saying." The Doctor said a little impatiently. But his impatience disappeared the minute he turned around and looked back at the village. A tall spindly man had walked up to one of the Krustallians (this one looked like it was made from a giant emerald) and was talking and joking with it. The thing was, he was definitely not Krustallian.

For one thing, he wasn't made of organocrystal. For another, he seemed to be covered in shining fish- like scales, and he had four eyes. The Doctors eyebrows rose and he ran his hand though his hair, leaving it wilder than before.

"What?" He said this just a little too loudly, and the scaly man and the green Krustallian turned and looked right at the trio, who were peeking out from behind the trees.

"Hello! Have you been separated from your tour group?" The green Krustallian asked them, in a voice that somehow managed to sound like a burbling brook and clinking rocks at the same time.

"_WHAT?!"_

_Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting on the update, but I've been really busy. Hope this chapter was good; it's my first Doctor Who original adventure! Feel free to review, I would love to hear any suggestions. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, followed, or favorite! I love you guys, it really makes me feel good that you like my story! Well, more to come when possible! By the way, Krustallos is the ancient greek word for crystal, in case anyone was interested :)_


End file.
